The Internet provides access to various resources which comprises, for example, image files, audio files, video files, web pages and the like. A user may search for desirable resources through a search system or a search engine. The query may be a text query which comprises one or more search terms or phrases. The search engine may, for example, return a searched result corresponding to the query via a text related matching method.
During actual search process, the result returned by the text related matching method often does not match the user's query, and escape occurs. For example, the user searches a star A, and the searched result may include texts associated with “rides of A”; and a result including “ (There is a fishing boat covered with Chinese flags in the sea)” may be retrieved when “ (Chinese flag)” is searched.
The existing text matching schemes comprise: ratios of common part of a query and the searched result thereof to the query and the searched result, relatedness means of BM25, etc. However, those matching programs cannot address the above mentioned escape issue.